A Trade
by Ginny Perry
Summary: PWP. Seriously there's like 0 plot. Akuroma and Ghetsis and N threesome. But it's rape. So... enjoy!


This isn't connected at all to my other story, so Akuroma's characterization is a bit different. Whatever, he has nothing to work off of anyway!

* * *

"On the bed. On your hands and knees."

The lithe body did as it was told, crawling onto the mattress and tilting hips just right. N looked up at his father, who sat in a chair against the wall. The child's eyes were pleading, unsure, terrified. Ghetsis only smiled back.

"That's right. _Perfect_. Now bend over more. Put your face down."

For a moment, there was hesitation. Eyes widened in a further plea.

"Do what the man says, boy."

N placed his cheek against the soft blanket as his hands grabbed handfuls of the fabric. The anticipation was always the worst. Like the moment before a booster shot. Calm your breathing. It's going to be okay. Just focus on something else.

No. Don't focus on your father unzipping his pants with a pleased grin. Don't let it-

Akuroma pushed into him fiercely, his cock tearing through resistant muscle and flesh. A strangled scream came out of the boy's throat as his fingers curled, latching onto the fabric as if it would protect his very life. He knew it was a futile effort, looking for some sort of crutch.

"_Fuck_, he's tight." The man pulled out for a brief moment before thrusting back again, groaning lewdly. N felt a gloved hand run along his backside, gently, almost lovingly. It made him sick to his stomach. "Ahh, your ass looks so _perfect _on my cock..."

There was no mercy in Akuroma's movements. If anything, the child wondered if he had only the intention of hurting as he drove his pelvis forward, his hipbones harshly jabbing into N's skin. The man above him groaned before taking a handful of tea green hair and shoving his face deeper into the sheets.

"Come on," the blonde grunted, shifting weight until he was sure the boy's head would leave an intent in the mattress. "Scream louder. I want to hear you scream like your daddy told me you would."

Daddy... his daddy was still seated in that chair, his hand furiously jerking his own cock. Eyes half-lidded, that spark of _something _N could not put a finger on, but recognized it only in his times of terror. Daddy was enjoying it.

But... why?

"I said _scream_." The gloved hand was at his bottom once more, but the thin cotton between his flesh and the man's nails was not enough to protect him. Sharp pain ripped through him as the pace intensified, coupled with the violent scratches and the lack of oxygen from being pressed against the bed. N cried out with as much intent as he could muster. It was not enough.

He wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"You aren't fucking him hard enough," came the deep, familiar voice of his father. "Give him something to scream about."

The other man must have taken it as a challenge. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room as Akuroma drove deeper, harder. N could not help but scream, now; every breath he took was interrupted by what felt like heavy blows to his chest, every gasp of air forced out of his lungs and grated at his vocal cords.

Tears began to fall from his eyes, as hard as he tried to keep them at bay, as he reached out a shaking arm towards his father. A silent plead. N should've known it was futile and even foolish, but he hated feeling so helpless.

"Such a needy little slut," Akuroma sneered as he pulled the boy's hair. "Do you want your daddy's cock, too?"

N's eyes grew wide as he saw his father stand and approach him, fist still wrapped tight around his fully erect member.

No. No no no no _no_.

"Go on, suck daddy's cock. Show me how eager you are." The obscene comment fell on deaf ears until N felt his head torn back by the strong hold on his hair, and he felt something long and thick and familiar shoved down his raw throat.

"Good boy," his father purred above him.

The boy knew what was expected of him. He knew what daddy liked. But this wasn't like the other times. Ghetsis was forcing himself in deeper, crashing into the back of N's mouth with every movement of his hips. He had learned how to suppress his gag reflex, but he hadn't the willpower to try. His throat tightened and he choked, and without any thought to the action, N pulled his face away. The child coughed and wheezed as he tried to regain his composure, still struggling for air as the man behind him continued his assault.

The defiant gesture only enraged his father. Not long after N steadied his breaths did he feel a large hand grab him by the jaw, prying his mouth open with fierce strength.

"Do not be insolent, child," Ghetsis growled as he traced the head of his cock along the boy's delicate lips. The promise of them stretched around his erection was enough for him to ram into him once more, furiously and driven with need. The sage held his mouth open in a vice-like grip as he drove in even farther than before, making sure to hit the back of his throat with every thrust.

N could only try to hold his breath. Could only flick his tongue meekly in a salvaging attempt to please his father. Could only attempt to think about something, _anything_ else than the betrayal that plagued at him.

This couldn't be daddy's idea... he _couldn't _have let this happen.

Daddy loved him.

"Fuck," Ghetsis moaned, but his son did not hear him. "Swallow it all, boy. Swallow it all for daddy."

The man's cock swelled and twitched before spilling his seed into N's throat. The boy's body rejected it, sending him into a fit of retching coughs as he collapsed limply onto the bed. The familiar taste of semen lingering on his tongue made him feel ill as he struggled not to vomit.

Don't disappoint him any more.

N did not hear Akuroma mutter under his breath, did not feel the man fill him. The lack of oxygen made his head pound as his limbs felt like lead, weighing him down into the mattress, only the sound of his snivelling ringing in his ears.

The older two left the mattress and began to dress. They spoke to one another but the words sounded too distant for the boy to hear. His vision had begun to blur and fade, and he did not fight the unconsciousness.

"Get up," his father commanded of him. "You're making a mess on the mattress."

N's body refused to cooperate.

The sage was impatient, unimpressed with his son's display. Effortlessly, he dragged N up to his feet and threw him towards a door. The weak boy only crumpled to the floor as his knees buckled beneath him.

N barely felt the impact. He was too numb, now. A welcoming numbness.

Dark red eyes met pale gray ones for a brief moment. N managed a small smile, a spark of pleading reflected in his expression. He sought approval... _anything_ to keep his hope alive.

Ghetsis said nothing as he turned and left. A soft click was heard as the room was locked from the outside.

N only managed a few tears before darkness overcame him.


End file.
